Love You: The Trials of Love
by cmjrwalker
Summary: Part Two: Will Amaris finally fall for Legolas' charm? Read Part One first.
1. Rivendell

**Author's Note:** Welcome everyone to the long awaited sequel of Love You: The Beginning of Love. Allow me to remind you that there are three parts to this story (this is the second). Did I say end of summer? I meant the beginning of summer.

**Disclaimer:** I of course do not own any character in this story except for Amaris and maybe a few other characters along the way.

Love You: The Trials of Love

Chapter 1: Rivendell

"Imagine me and you, and you and me, no matter how we toss the dice, you will see. The only thing for me is you, and you for me, so happy together-"

"Amaris what are you singing?" I looked over at Legolas who was walking beside me and replied, "A song I know."

We had been in Rivendell for about a month and a half now and were to take the journey to Mount Doom in ten days. In our time together at Rivendell, Legolas and I had spent at least half a day together, every day. The time was mostly spent taking long walks, picnics, and entertaining the Hobbits. Even though we had grown closer together, I had not remembered anything else from my past. Legolas was patient though and seemed very determined to win me over.

We were on one of our daily walks today and everything appeared normal. Everything had been perfect; there was no sign of trouble or of that Eadoin (Girl who kissed Legolas in the First Part/Chapter 11), who I had heard had been entertaining the visiting Humans.

"You know you are a very strange creature right, Amaris?" Legolas asked me.

I smiled, "You know that you love my strangeness," and laughed.

"More than you'll ever know," he replied. I must've not been paying any attention to where I was walking, because I tripped flat on my face…or would have if not for my husband's lightening fast reflexes.

I stood up and began to dust myself off and turned around to see what I had tripped over, and saw a dainty blue slipper sticking out of the brush. I walked over to see who the culprit was and saw the elf I so despised, Eadoin. The phrase _speak__ of the devil_, flew through my mind.

-

**Author's Note:** Next chapter up soon sweet readers.

cmjrwalker

-

Eadoin- Jealousy


	2. Rival Lovers

**Author's Note:** And all I have to do is finish the next chapter to post it. I'm on a roll baby!

**Disclaimer:** I of course do not own any character in this story except for Amaris and maybe a few other characters along the way.

Love You: The Trials of Love

Chapter 2: Rival Lovers

"Well, well, well, Legolas, I didn't trip over my feet, I tripped over a tramp. What are you doing out here? Won't the Humans miss your company?" I smirked.

"Actually Amaris, I was just coming out here to find Legolas."

"Well he's currently busy with his wife, go find another lover."

"Amaris," Legolas warned me, I knew he felt a catfight brewing.

"So you are finally acting as a wife, I thought I was going to have to replace you for a while there." She smiled evilly.

I replied in turn and said, "Don't worry your pretty little head about that, because I defiantly have that covered." And after that I smirked, because I know it sounded like I was performing daily and nightly, if you know what I mean.

"If you say so," She said.

I walked straight up to her face and said, "I know so and if I ever catch you around Legolas again- "I paused to take the knife out of my boot and put it up to her neck. "You'll be sorry."

She stumbled back with a look of fear growing in her eyes. I replaced my knife, grabbed Legolas' hand, and we walked away, leaving Eadoin behind us. I knew I wouldn't have to worry about her again. When we were about 500 yards away from Eadoin, Legolas pulled me aside and asked me, "Was the knife really necessary?"

I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Threatening her would have been the only way to get her to stop harassing us. Don't you want us to not be bothered by her?"

He thought about what I had said for a moment. "I guess you are right."

We stood there in silence for a moment. I had my head against his chest and my arms around his neck, while he had his head on my head and his arms around my waist. As we stood there listening to the nature around us a thought came into my mind. "Legolas, how did Eadoin come into the picture anyway?" I looked up at him. "You never told me about her."

Legolas pulled away from me, walked to a nearby tree, and placed his hand on it. "Eadoin and I were a couple two hundred years ago. We were both looking for something the other one could give. I was looking for love and she was looking for a wealthy life. She was older and wanted my inheritance and I was naive enough to fall for her. We courted for two or three years and I went to see her very often. I had wanted to marry her." He turned to face me. "On one of my many visits I saw a man enter her bedroom. Jealousy consumed me and I entered after him. I had barged in on her kissing the other man. I became greatly upset and ceased talking to her. She had begged for forgiveness, but I wouldn't allow it." He paused for a moment.



"I know that you do not remember our life together, but I also know it hurt you to see Eadoin kiss me. And I have felt that guilt every day since we have been apart, and I can only hope that you will forgive me." By the time he had said this he was standing directly in front of me again, holding my hands in his.

I replied softly, "Legolas, I forgave you the moment I saw ya'll together." Then I reached behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

-

**Author's Note:** Keep count, second kiss!

cmjrwalker


	3. Confrontation

**Author's Note:** OK yeah I know I suck.

**Disclaimer:** I of course do not own any character in this story except for Amaris and maybe a few other characters along the way.

Love You: The Trials of Love

Chapter 3: Confrontation

Since the council the days and nights had been filled with Legolas, the days with his constant attention and the nights when my mind was filled with dreams of him. I was beginning to feel something for him even though I had not realized it yet.

Our trip would begin in two days, but I was not yet ready to leave, I was having a great time. I even had a pleasant confrontation with Boromir.

-

"Good evening, princess." I heard from behind me. I had just stepped out of my room to make my way to the baths and it looked like he had been waiting outside my room apparently about to knock on my door.

"Good evening, Boromir," I replied. "Is there anything you required from me this evening?"

Leaning against the wall beside my door he said, "I had just wondered why you persisted against the opposition against you going with the fellowship. If I had such a negative response to my attending to a certain matter I would listen to it."

I smiled, "I could only expect that from a person whose will power was as weak as yours."

Boromir smirked at me then said, "If Legolas was smart he would keep you in your place."

"Oh really, where is my place?" I questioned.

He readily said, "Your place is to keep the hearth and home."

"I don't much like that role, but what about this," I paused. "How 'bout you take that role for yourself and I'll take your job?"

For some unknown reason Boromir became angry with me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "You have no right to talk to me this way. You have no right to go anywhere. You need to be put in your place, you are just a woman-"

A strong voice came up from behind Boromir and said, "Remove your hands from my wife or I will stab you with my knife."



"Thank God," I said staring at Legolas like he was a Godsend. Legolas had walked up behind Boromir and had drawn his sword on Boromir's back. Boromir released me and turned to glare at Legolas.

"You need to keep a watch on your woman." Boromir stated as he threw a glare at me.

"You need to keep your hands to yourself," Legolas replied, eyes showing all the anger his face wasn't.

"I will as long as she watches her mouth. Her place is at home, she does not belong on this journey," Boromir argued.

"She belongs at my side. She is my concern, not yours. If you touch her again you will die, if not by my hand than by Aragorn's. Now get out of my way."

Boromir was looking a bit taken aback by the way Legolas was allowing me to act and stormed off down the hall not looking back.

Once he disappeared around the corner Legolas replaced his sword to his sheath.

"Thank you," I said while hugging him. I stepped back and said to him, "By the way you made a rhyme."

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking confused.

"You said 'Get your hands off my wife or I will stab you with my knife'," I smiled and said "You're a poet and didn't know it, aren't you?"

"Er…I guess," Legolas said confused. Then, changing the subject, he asked. "Where are you going now anyway? I was coming to say good night and came across the two of you."

"I was going to the baths; I figured it would be empty and I could actually be comfortable in there," Showing him my towel and change of clothes."

"Oh… ok well I will see you tomorrow then," and he turned to leave.

"Did you have something you wanted to tell me?" I asked and Legolas stopped and turned back to face me.

"Actually yes," He paused. "I was just wondering if you still wanted and planned on going with us," My smiled faded.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"Making sure, I just wanted you to know that this won't be easy and that Aragorn and I will not always be there…"



I sighed, "Legolas I know this and _you_ should know that I know how to take care of myself. I do not need a babysitter."

He studied me for a moment than calmly asked, "Then what do you think would have happened with Boromir if I had not of arrived when I did?"

"Legolas I can take care of myself. You and Aragorn both know this well."

He sighed, "I do not mean to hurt your pride or underestimate you in any way, and I just want to see that you are protected."

"I will be. I know I will go through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, but I will survive. Aragorn has taught me well these past three years." I smiled trying to ease the tension between us.

"This is your decision," He stated. "If you still possess a desire to go on this journey, than I will not stop you or try to persuade you otherwise once more. You are a big girl with a mind of your own." Legolas pulled me into his arms for another hug and I whispered a thank you into his ear. He smiled and released me.

"Shall I walk you to the baths now?"

"I would have been done by now and back in bed, if I hadn't of been interrupted." I smirked. "Doesn't that man know better than to interrupt a woman and her bath? Men!"

-

**Author's Note:** Sorry again.

cmjrwalker


End file.
